Threesome
by Aranel Took
Summary: Hal has a bit of a fetish. Hal/Kyle/T-38 SLASH


_Written for the 30 Sexy Fics Challenge prompt "a third partner"._

* * *

Hal took the plane higher, up towards the stars, pushing her to the limit. The T-38 was shuddering around him, whining with the effort. Gravity pressed him into his seat, his heart was pounding, his breath coming in gasps, and he had a raging erection. _Damn, this is better than sex_. Then he thought about the man in the seat behind him. _Okay, _almost_ better than sex._

"You okay, Kyle?" he asked. Kyle was still new to this kind of flying and he didn't want to make the kid throw up. Puking was definitely a mood killer.

"Fine, Hal," Kyle's voice gasped in the headphones inside Hal's helmet. He could hear the excitement in Kyle's voice, and the hint of need. Hal grinned. Kyle was really starting to _get it_.

Hal took the plane back down again, doing a couple rolls before circling around to approach Ferris' runway. There was no one else around tonight, except for the security guard up at the gate. Hal had some ideas to take advantage of that.

Kyle's feet had barely touched the tarmac before Hal grabbed him, kissing him hard as he pulled the zipper of Kyle's flight suit. Kyle's hands went into Hal's hair as soon as his arms were free, and they devoured each other while Hal worked on opening Kyle's jeans. He shoved the fabric down over Kyle's hips, then turned him around and pushed him up against the plane.

He kept his hand on Kyle's back as he quickly worked his own clothes open. Kyle looked at Hal over his shoulder, a wicked smile on his face, and slowly moved his hands over the plane, caressing the metal skin like he would a lover. _Oh, hell_… Hal swallowed hard, wondering if Kyle knew what that did to him. Then he closed the distance between them and pushed into Kyle.

"Oh, God, Hal!" Kyle's hands clawed at the skin of the plane as Hal thrust into him.

Hal dipped his face to Kyle's neck. His scent was mixed with the smell of jet fuel and it made Hal wild with desire. He thrust faster and sucked hard on Kyle's neck, biting lightly, then soothing the skin with his tongue. He put one hand on the plane, sliding his hand over the cool aluminum, while the other slipped around Kyle to grasp his erection. Kyle moaned and tilted his head back. "Oh, yeah, Hal. Make me fly…"

Hal gasped._ Fuck, the kid had figured out which buttons to push_… Hal took a few deep breaths and slowed his thrusts. He wanted Kyle to come first. Just like with the plane, he wanted to push his lover to the limit, make him moan and shudder from the effort. He moved his hand over Kyle's, holding it against the plane, and murmured, "Come for me, Kyle."

"Hal…" Kyle tensed up and thrust harder into Hal's hand. He writhed between Hal and the plane, and Hal matched his movements as he felt his own climax building.

"Hal!" Kyle shuddered and came, pumping hard into Hal's hand. Hal's orgasm exploded and he pounded into Kyle, grunting with the effort. When he collapsed against Kyle they were both panting, their shirts soaked with sweat.

Hal nuzzled Kyle's hair with his nose, then kissed the bite mark on his neck. "Starting to enjoy flying in a plane more?" he asked.

Kyle chuckled and squirmed around so he was facing Hal, his back pressed against the plane. "Definitely." He smiled and kissed Hal. "Though not as much as you do," he whispered against his mouth. He reached out to run his hand over the plane again.

Hal watched Kyle's fingers glide over the T-38 and he had a sudden fantasy, of a completely naked Kyle writhing against the plane while he jerked himself off and—

Kyle pulled his hand away and Hal frowned in disappointment. He back looked at Kyle. Kyle was grinning at him. "I'm guessing it's not just the flying that turns you on?"

"Could be," he mumbled. Hal stepped back, concentrating on zipping up his clothing. Okay, so maybe he had just a bit of a _thing_ for planes…

He knelt down to pull up Kyle's clothes. When he stood up, Kyle was still grinning at him. "What?"

Kyle shrugged. "I just never imagined I'd end up in a threesome with an airplane."


End file.
